


打工日常-擔心

by Didy_miny



Series: 日常系列 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 日常系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849615





	打工日常-擔心

知勳高中畢業以後，覺得待在家呈現廢人狀態實在太無聊了，又想賺些錢，於是找了間冰店打工，打工地點離租屋處不遠，珉奎還得上暑輔，指定要圓佑陪，順榮則是黏著知勳，他們四人還是一起住在那層樓

每天就是挖冰再挖冰，剛開始回到家只有手痛的感覺，而且一沾到床就睡，或者客人爆多，沒時間停下來喝水，又或者來幾個奧客，讓人氣得牙癢癢，總歸一句就是累，每次放假知勳就會開心的要命，為此順榮總是邊幫知勳按摩邊說服

「既然這麼累就別做啦，惹自己不開心」

「不行這是我第一份工作，要有始有終」

雖然知勳有點小後悔，怎麼偏偏找了這麼個累人的工作，但他的心中有骨傲氣，絕不能輕易放棄，要堅持到底

這天又是個大熱天，店門口的人絡繹不絕，大排長龍，知勳挖冰挖到手軟，連續挖了四十碗沒有停過，結束挖冰地獄後，接著要拿水果

水果在冰箱的最上層，又是最裡面，知勳有些吃力加上手臂是在是酸的很

一個不小心把前方的果醬給打翻了，直接從領口完完全全淋在知勳身上

這下知勳的衣服跟圍裙滿滿的都是果醬，不幸中的大幸是，同事們見狀沒有生氣反倒是把知勳趕到廁所清理，自己幫他把果醬淋到的的冰箱跟地板清理乾淨

還給知勳遞手機讓他打電話請人拿衣服來

順榮一接到電話飛奔出門，本來要十分鐘的路程，硬生生的變成五分鐘就抵達

見到知勳拉著他的手張開雙臂，左看右看

「我看看沒事吧，有沒有傷到哪？」

這樣的動作引起顧客和同事的注意，讓知勳有些尷尬

「呀，我還要工作，衣服呢」

順榮這才把衣服拿給知勳

「啊喔，在這」

「謝啦」

對上同事八卦的眼神，臉紅的說了句

「……朋友」

第一個字說的特小聲，可以忽略不計，但順榮聽得一清二楚，偷偷的笑了

知勳用最快的速度換好衣服，會到工作崗位，離下班剩不到一個小時，順榮乾脆站在在對面的人行道上等知勳

知勳心想最後不能再出錯了，要集中精神，但可能因為有些嚇到了，雖不致出錯，卻有些呆呆的，動作顯得遲鈍，讓知勳鬱悶極了，只想馬上回家

終於撐到下班了，走出店門看到對面的順榮，鬆了氣肩膀卸下

順榮走上前牽著知勳的手往回家的方向走，知勳則是任由他拉著

走到了人比較少的地方，順榮突然停下，轉身抱住知勳

「幹嘛」

「我接到電話時擔心死了，怎麼這麼不小心啊」

「我不是沒事嗎？」

「嗯沒事，還好只是果醬」

「嗯還好只是果醬」

知勳回過神後才覺得心有餘悸，還好是冰箱裡的東西，如果是熱湯該怎麼辦，想到這知勳伸手擐緊順榮的腰，臉往他的胸膛埋

「以後小心點，好嗎？別讓我擔心」

「好，我會的，對不起」

知勳有些顫抖的回應，又想起剛剛的不順，忍不住哭起來了，在順榮懷裡不斷啜泣，順榮溫柔的輕拍知勳

「沒事了，沒事了」

「順榮我不想上班了，我想辭職」

知勳起了辭職的念頭，身為完美主義的他，有些無法接受做錯事還有一直遲鈍的自己

順榮捧起知勳的臉

「我們知勳也嚇壞了吧」

輕輕的在唇上印上一吻，安撫知勳的情緒

「不要想太多，做錯事是難免的，我們回家好好休息，休息一下再來重新考慮好不好」

順榮雖然平時會想說服知勳辭職，但以知勳的個性不可能因為幾句話就決定，且順榮了解知勳的好勝心，如果因為今天的事就辭職，之後一定會後悔的

被這樣一安撫，知勳慢慢的平靜下來了，順榮這又帶開話題了

「知勳今天跟同事說我是男朋友我很開心喔」

「哪…哪有，我只有說朋友而已」

「男非常小聲但是我聽的一清二楚喔」

知勳害羞的拍順榮的胸膛，臉紅的躲進順榮懷裡，順榮摸了摸知勳的頭髮

「我們去買可樂給你壓壓驚吧」

「好啊」

順榮放開知勳被對他蹲了下來

「我背你」

知勳也不傲嬌直接趴上去，順榮用力吸吸鼻子

「我們知勳身上味道都甜甜的」

「黏黏的不舒服鞋子也沾到了」

「那我們快一點，買了可樂趕快回家去」

知勳蹭了蹭順榮的背

「順榮最好了，鞋子交給你洗了喔」

招架不住知勳撒嬌

「好」順榮毫不猶豫的答應了

「Ya,最喜歡順榮了」

知勳吧唧一聲在順榮的臉頰上親了一口


End file.
